


The Suit

by LeisurelyPanda



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Consensual Somnophilia, Dadsona in Lingerie, Desk Sex, Dom Craig Cahn, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, Name-Calling, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sub Dadsona, Suit Kink, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Ethan has a terrible work day until Craig comes home wearing something rarely seen outside of his workplace. A suit. And he looks like sex on legs.Inspired by an ask I gave to a Craig Cahn fan page on tumblr, to which they replied that I should definitely write this.





	1. Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone happens to be here who knows me irl, don't tell my mother that I wrote this. She's a meek little Southern Baptist lady and this might kill her.
> 
> Find me on tumblr for various geek related nonsense. :) https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/

Ethan Green was sitting at home minding his own business. And by minding his own business, that meant, of course, trying to wrangle the book that he was currently trying to write. Something had stymied his creative juices. His muse was being uncooperative today. While waiting for his muse to work with him he tried cleaning, doing laundry, cooking, watching Long Haul Ice Road Paranormal Ghost Truckers, cleaning some more, and playing video games. He even ran for an hour on Craig’s elliptical. Between all these things, he mostly just stared balefully at his screen. _Why do you hate me?_ He thought. _My last book wasn’t this uncooperative._ At least the girls were going to be at Smashley’s this weekend. He’d have more time to try and get some work done on this damn thing.

Just then he heard the door open and close. Craig was home. He put his head in his hands. He had wasted a whole day and hadn’t gotten anything done. 

“Long day?” he heard. He turned in his chair and beheld a gorgeous sight. Craig was leaning against the doorframe of the study in a navy blue suit, pants that he just knew would perfectly accentuate his ass, a pink button down shirt and a neat, plain black tie. His gym bag was hanging from his shoulder, he must have ran out of time at the office before taking the girls to Smashley’s. It was a sight to behold. He, of course, knew that Craig, as a business man, owned business suits. But Craig always dressed in workout clothes in the morning and changed when he to work (perks of being a business owner Ethan guessed) and changed again at the gym, so he had never actually seen Craig in a suit.

“Hellooo?” he heard and snapped out of his reverie. Craig was smirking at him.

“Sorry, I was distracted,” he said.

“Distracted? Why?” Craig asked. “You see something you like?”

“Maybe.” His eyes fell to where Craig had his hands. He had looped his thumbs through a couple of the belt loops right above his crotch. 

“Gotta keep your eyes on the prize, bro,” Craig said straightening off the doorframe and walking over to where Ethan was seated. 

Ethan’s eyes were glued to his bro. His bro had a strong body, but this suit made him seem… powerful, almost. Sexy. _Do I have a suit kink,_ Ethan thought, _or is this just something that I like on Craig?_

Craig was standing in front of him now. Ethan could see the outline of Craig’s cock through the tailored pants. He reached out and palmed it, making Craig moan in response. He looked up. Craig’s eyes were dark with lust.

“Eyes on the prize, right bro?” Ethan teased. 

“I’m the boss, you should call me sir,” he said.

Ethan felt himself get hard immediately. “When did you get so kinky, sir?”

“When my boyfriend got turned on by my suit,” he replied. He unzipped his pants and took out his aching cock. “Now, get that mouth of yours to work. My cock needs taken care of.” He said, stroking his cock slowly.

Ethan grinned. “Yes sir.” He leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around the tip of Craig’s cock and licked the weeping head. Craig moaned above him and he grinned. He kept teasing the head of his cock and wrapped his hand around the shaft and pumped it lazily. 

“You look so good like this,” Craig said. “Your mouth on my cock like you were born to suck it.”

_Shit,_ he thought and palmed his own aching cock. Boss Craig is fucking hot. He looked up at him to see him smirking down at him.

Craig began to take off his suit. He tossed the jacket to one side of the room, then began removing his tie. Ethan reached up and grabbed it, taking his mouth off Craig’s cock.

“Leave it, sir,” he said huskily. Craig grinned down at him.

“All right, since you called me sir.” He unbuttoned the collar and popped the tie over it, and then made a show of unbuttoning his shirt. He tossed it in the general direction of his jacket. Then he tore his plain white t-shirt off. Ethan gazed up at his boyfriend, his chiseled, muscled torso towering above him, the black tie trailing down perfectly between his pecs and abs. 

Ethan took more of him into his mouth and hummed in approval. Craig moaned and bucked his hips forward trying to get Ethan to take more of him. His hands went to the back of his lover’s head and pulled lightly on his hair. Ethan popped off his cock and moved to unbuckle Craig’s pants. The pants were flung to another side of the room and Craig pulled his bro up into a kiss. Ethan let his hands roam over Craig’s body as he sighed into the kiss. He felt Craig’s hands cup his ass and he moaned as he felt him squeeze. 

Craig broke contact and whispered into his ear, “Why are you still wearing clothes, baby?”

Ethan bit his lip. “Sorry, sir.” He took his shirt off. He felt Craig’s calloused hands roam over his chest until they settled on his nipples. Ethan’s pants soon followed and he chucked them to one side of the room. Craig lowered one of his hands and wrapped it around his lover’s cock and tugged on it with slow, lazy strokes while his other hand teased his nipple. Ethan whined. His arms wrapped around Craig’s neck and he kissed him again. 

“You’re so beautiful like this, baby,” Craig whispered.

“Do I get a promotion?” he asked.

“You get to be bent over the desk and while I fuck your brains out ‘til I cum,” Craig whispered, pulling his hair down so Ethan’s neck was exposed. He sucked his neck and Ethan whined again. “There’s your promotion.”

Ethan shivered at his touch. It was disgraceful. “If you’re gonna ride my ass, sir,” he gasped out, “at least pull my hair.” He felt Craig pull his hair a little harder in response and he whined again, wondering where his dignity had gone. Suddenly Craig was off his neck and wiped his arm across the desk sending papers flying to the floor and Ethan was being bent over the desk as promised, his cheeks being spread apart.

“Trust me, baby,” he heard Craig say before he felt a long, sensuous lick against his hole. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.” He left him there for a moment and retrieved his gym bag and took a bottle of lube out. Ethan gave a short laugh.

“You just keep lube in your gym bag?”

He felt a sharp smack on his ass and his eyes widened as he moaned. “Don’t mouth off the boss,” Craig said, delivering another smack. “Now spread your legs.”

Ethan obeyed. He heard the lube bottle open and hissed as he felt one of Craig’s fingers enter him. It didn’t take long before Craig found his prostate and he was moaning and rutting himself against Craig’s hand wanting for the love of God for more than fingers.

“So eager,” Craig teased. “Just what a boss likes to see in his employees. Eager to work and eager to please.”

Ethan whined again as Craig inserted another finger and continued teasing his prostate.

“That’s it, baby,” Craig said, “You’re doing so well.” He worked his fingers, dutifully stretching Ethan’s hole. 

“Please sir,” he groaned. 

Craig inserted a third finger and Ethan moaned again. “Please what? What do you want, baby?”

“Please fuck me senseless, sir,” he whined.

“But you make such sexy noises with just my fingers,” he teased. “I might just fuck you like this ‘til you cum.” He stroked his prostate again for emphasis.

Ethan stifled another whine. “Please sir,” he said as rutted back against Craig’s hand. “I need your cock.”

Craig stood and smacked his ass again. “Well, since you asked nicely.” Ethan felt Craig’s fingers slide out of his ass and he whined again in spite of himself. “Don’t worry, baby, I’m gonna make you feel so good, soon.” He heard the lube bottle open again and Craig’s moan as he lubed his cock up.

Ethan felt the tip of Craig’s thick cock press against his hole and he hissed in anticipation. He gripped the edge of the desk and arched his back as he felt Craig enter him. It stung. They had sex pretty regularly, but there was always a least a bit of pain. Not that he minded that much. When Craig was fully seated inside him, he felt the felt the silk tie on his back as he leaned down. “You good, bro?” he asked.

He guessed it was permission to break character, but he was really into this now. “Yes, sir. Just need you to move.”

Craig chuckled in his ear and wasted no time. He withdrew almost completely from his ass and then slammed back into him. Ethan moaned loudly. Craig assumed an almost brutal pace, fucking him mercilessly and sending papers to the floor as the desk shook beneath them. He savored the roughness of it. Craig tended more towards gentleness and lovemaking, and that was nice, but there was something about a good fuck that was just so appealing. He tried propping himself up on the desk, but Craig put and hand to his back and pushed him back down, fucking into him with renewed vigor.

“Fuck you’re so loose, you take my fucking cock so good,” Craig moaned. “Who makes you feel this good?”

“You do, sir,” he moaned.

“Who else?” he asked, thrusting sharply into his ass. Ethan moaned loudly and Craig smacked his ass again. “Who else makes you feel this fucking good?”

“No one, sir,” Ethan whined. “Only you.”

“That’s right. Only me.” Craig hissed, grabbing his hips.

Ethan saw stars. It was amazing. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had sex like this. Wild, hot, and filthy. He felt his stomach drop and his breathing hitched. His ass clenched around Craig’s cock and he heard him moan. He reached down and touched himself.

“I’m close, sir,” he moaned. “I’m gonna cum.”

Craig leaned down over him. “Go ahead and cum, baby,” he said softly, “you’ve earned it.”

Craig began fucking him faster, hitting his prostate with every thrust and Ethan jerked his cock frantically. He cried out as his orgasm swept through him like a storm. He would have collapsed when he was done, but Craig held him up as he kept going. Soon Ethan felt Craig’s cock pulse and he bellowed as he came in his ass. When he finished Craig braced himself on the desk above him, his legs shaking.

Ethan knew the feeling. His legs felt like jelly. He held onto the desk, though. They breathed heavily for a moment before Craig slipped his cock out of his hole. Ethan finally let his legs collapse beneath him and he fell to the floor. Craig meanwhile collapsed on the chair, his chest heaving.

“Damn, bro,” Craig whispered. “When did you become so kinky?”

“I’m kinky?” Ethan asked, grabbing Craig’s shorts out of the bag and wiping his seed off the desk. “You’re the one who told me to call you ‘sir.’”

“You had a thing for my suit,” Craig replied. “I didn’t know you’d actually go along with it. Should we do this more often?”

Ethan thought for a minute, still trying to catch his breath. “Maybe not this specifically, but some rough, kinky sex can be fun,” he said. “Not that I don’t like what we do normally, but it’s nice to change things up now and again.”

Craig let out a breathless chuckle. “Good to know,” he said. “Maybe next time I’ll just invite you to my office.”

_Oh God,_ he thought. _I’ve created a monster._

Craig groaned as he got up. Ethan looked at him curiously, but he knelt down and gathered him into his arms and Ethan hooked his arms around his neck. “Come on, bro,” he said. “Let’s get you somewhere more comfortable than the floor.”


	2. Another Day at the Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't going to be an actual story or anything like my other stuff. Just if I feel like writing smut and it doesn't fit in one of my stories, I'll add something here. Enjoy! Also, since this is a mindless smut fic, if anyone has any requests for this, feel free to let me know! :D
> 
> Find me on tumblr for various geek related nonsense! :) https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/

_Another boring day at the office,_ Craig thought, staring at his computer screen, which revealed a remarkably empty work email inbox. Again. It was a slow day. Usually, because he was the co-owner and CEO of the business, there were lots of things for him to oversee. Shipments, products, meetings, innovation, marketing, the website, etc., etc. But today, by some miracle, he had an entire afternoon off with nothing to do. None of those things needed his attention. It was weird. He hadn’t had a slow day with nothing to do in… _God, how long’s it been?_

This was probably Ethan’s fault. And Smashley’s. Ever since he had been cutting back the amount of work he got done all the time, Smashley had taken it upon herself to show him how to delegate. The two of them had probably gotten together to concoct a plan like this so that he could relax more. As if his life wasn’t relaxing enough with Ethan there. Craig hadn’t had sex in over a year before Ethan showed up again out of the blue and swept him off his feet over a year ago. And that was just the start. With Ethan around, there was less pressure to be perfect. He felt like he could breathe. 

Thinking of Ethan inevitably led to what they had done nearly a week ago. That was a surprise. The look on his face when Craig was leaning against the doorframe in his suit… it had gone from stressed to lusty so fast he almost missed it. And then…

Craig felt himself start to harden. He hastily sat down and pulled his standing desk to rest on the desk in front of him. The last thing he needed was for his secretary to come in with something to do and see him hard. Although… what he really needed was Ethan. Unfortunately it was only noon. 

_Maybe next time I’ll just invite you to my office._ The memory slid through his mind like a snake, tempting him with the thrill of bending his lover over his desk and fucking him into oblivion, or having his warm mouth wrapped around his cock, feeling his tongue tracing over his veins, or the look in Ethan’s eyes staring up at him as he swallowed his cock down to the base. 

_Shiiiittt,_ he thought, palming himself through his pants. He was really hard now. _How does anyone just invite their boyfriend to their office for sex, though?_ he thought. 

Then an idea came to him. Suddenly grateful that he had let Smashley talk him out of one of those big, windowed offices, he unzipped his pants and whipped out his aching cock. It stood erect against his tailored, black dress pants. He fished his phone out of his pocket and hastily went to the camera app. It took him a minute and some accidental pictures of his office door before he figured out how to take a selfie. He angled the camera so that it captured both his aching cock and his black pinstripe suit, light blue shirt, and purple tie. He tried to give a sexy look. It took several takes before he was finally satisfied with one. He sent it to his boyfriend with the line, _The boss has a job for you._

He hastily sat down and shoved his cock back in his pants just in case someone did happen to walk in. His heart was beating out of his chest as he waited for a reply and he begged the universe that no one would come in with something to do.  
*****************************************************************************

Ethan was sitting at his desk in front of his computer, having no more luck at being productive than Craig at the moment. He was about to go off and take a nap when his phone dinged and he took it out to look at the text. He nearly dropped the damn thing.

It was Craig. Or, more importantly, his dick. He instantly felt his dick start to harden. Then the text came through.

 _The boss has a job for you,_ it said.

 _Ho. Ly. Fuck!_ he thought. There was absolutely no way he was going to get any work done today. Before he was able to reply, Craig sent him another text.

_Don’t keep me waiting, now ;) Oh, and bring lube._

Ethan quickly saved his document and went to the bathroom to make the necessary preparations.  
******************************************************************************

After what felt like nearly forever, Craig received a reply from Ethan. 

_Yes, sir. I’m on my way ;)_

He moaned impatiently. He got up and started pacing his office, both nervous and excited. And still hard. He knew, of course, that it would take him nearly 20 minutes to get to the building and probably another few minutes to get to his office. He secretly hoped that his bro would speed and get there sooner. He had a need. 

About 15 minutes later his phone began ringing. Not his cell phone, his office phone. He groaned and walked over to his desk. 

“Hello?” he asked gruffly.

“Dude, no need to be so grumpy,” Smashley said from the other end. “I was wondering if you could—”

“No, I can’t,” he said.

“Dude, you don’t even know what it is!” she said. “And it has to do—”

“Leave it for tomorrow,” he said. “I have meeting.”

There was silence on the other end for a moment. “What kind of meeting, Craig? Who are you meeting?”

Shit. “Oh—you know…” he trailed off. His horny mind wasn’t good at lying. Actually he wasn’t that good at lying in general. 

“It wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that Ethan just asked where your office was, would it?”

 _FUUUUUUCK!!!_ “Uuuuhhhh… no?”

Smashley cackled from the other end. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, tiger!” And then she hung up. 

5 minutes later the door opened and Ethan stepped in. Before the door closed, Craig rushed over and stuck his head out to talk to his secretary.

“Janice, have you taken your lunch break?” he asked.

“Uh, no sir,” she said.

“Go take your lunch break,” he said. He closed the door and locked it. He turned around to see Ethan leaning back against his desk, the bottle of lube next to him on the desk. Craig walked up to him and kissed him fiercely. It was hot and needy and desperate. Ethan sighed into the kiss, yielding to him as his tongue entered his mouth and rubbed their clothed erections together. Craig gasped and broke contact.

“You told Smashley?” he asked. 

“No, I just asked where your office was,” he replied, grinning.

“But she knows,” he said. His voice was surprisingly low. When did this happen?

“Oh… sorry,” Ethan replied.

“You’re about to be,” the words jumped out of his mouth before he could stop them. He watched as Ethan’s body shivered and his eyes darkened with lust. 

“Turn around,” Craig ordered. “And bend over my desk.”

Ethan obeyed, his perfectly round, tight ass straining against his jeans as he bent over. Craig ran a hand over it possessively, his hand surprisingly steady for how nervous he was. He reached up and tore Ethan’s shirt off and ran his hands over his warm skin, grinning as he watched him shiver again in anticipation. He smacked his ass. Hard. Ethan cried out. 

“What did you think you were doing, talking to my ex-wife?” he demanded softly. He brought his hand down on Ethan’s ass again. “Answer me.”

“I didn’t know where your office was, sir,” he whined. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“You should have asked me,” he said, bringing his hand down to smack his ass again. “Now everyone will know about me. About you.” He smacked his ass again.

Ethan whined and bucked his ass to rub against Craig’s aching cock. “I’m sorry sir,” he said. “It won’t happen again.”

Craig reached around him to unbuckle his belt and his jeans. As soon as he did, he reached down into his pants and grabbed his bro’s hard cock. Something was different this time. His underwear was soft, silky even. He could feel it straining against his bro’s leaking cock. He shoved Ethan’s jeans down to the floor and looked up in wonder at his bro’s ass, clothed in sexy, soft pink panties. 

“When did you get these?” he asked lowly.

“Just the other day,” he said. “I thought you would like them, sir.”

“You wanted to be pretty for the boss, slut?” he said, the words again leaping out of his mouth. _Shit shit shit!!! He’s going to be pissed!_

He wasn't. Instead, Ethan whined and began rutting himself against the desk, rubbing his groin against the hard wood. Craig watched, mesmerized as his boyfriend’s ass moved in the panties in front of his face.

“Yes, sir,” he whimpered. 

Craig reached up and smacked his ass again. “You like being the boss’s slut?” He ran his hand over his ass, feeling it beneath the silky underwear. His other hand reached up to stroke his thighs, making his way up the muscle and until he reached the apex of his thighs. He teased his boyfriend’s balls in his hand and grinned as he moaned and rutted himself against the desk again. 

“Please, sir,” he whined. 

“Please what?” he replied. He pulled down the panties and stared at Ethan’s ass, pink and raw from slapping him. He massaged him gently.

“Please fuck me, sir,” he begged wantonly. Craig smacked his ass again and Ethan let out a cry. 

“I’m the boss here,” he said. “Not you. You’re just my slut.” He smacked his ass again for good measure.

“I’ll tell you what you’re going to do, baby,” he said. “You’re going to whine like a bitch while I eat you out. You’re going to shout my name while I fuck you into my desk. And then, after I come inside you, you’re going to ruin those panties when you come inside them.”

“Promises, promises,” Ethan said. Craig reached up with both hands to spread Ethan’s ass apart, revealing his hole, pretty and loose from the last time they fucked a couple days ago. He leaned in and licked it, one long swipe running over his hole. He grinned as Ethan moaned and circled the hole with his tongue. He pushed his tongue past the ring of muscle and began eating his lover out. He could feel Ethan pushing back against him. He squeezed Ethan’s ass in response.  
Craig hummed in satisfaction as he licked his ass. He loved this ass. His tongue moved in and out of his ass, teasing him, playing him like a fiddle. Ethan writhed beneath him, the panties rubbing against Craig’s chin and he savored every moment, every taste, every musical sound that escaped from his boyfriend’s mouth. 

Finally he raised his face off his ass and reached for the bottle of lube. He shucked his pants to the floor as fast as was humanly possible and tossed his suit to the floor. He tore his shirt off and finally lubed up his cock until it was slick. He lined it up to Ethan’s wet hole and pushed inside that familiar heat. Ethan groaned as he pushed deeper inside, inch by inch, until he was buried to the hilt, his balls resting against the curve of Ethan’s ass. 

“Christ,” he hissed. “You good, baby?”

“I’m great, sir,” Ethan replied. 

Craig chuckled and gripped his hips and pulled out until just the head of his cock was inside and slammed back in. He fucked him hard and deep and the desk shook with every thrust of his hips. He angled his cock to hit his prostate, and just like he said, Ethan groaned his name loudly as he was fucked into the desk.

“That’s right, baby,” he said, rolling his hips into him. “Let everyone know just who’s slut you are.” 

He snapped his hips into Ethan’s hole and his cries intensified. And then an idea struck him. He pulled out of Ethan’s ass. Ethan whined as Craig pulled away, but then he gasped as Craig picked him up and flipped him over onto his back and Craig rested his legs on his shoulders.

“I want to see your face when you come, baby,” he said. He slipped his cock back into his hole and watched as Ethan’s face filled with ecstasy. He writhed beneath him, his back arching up as Craig hit his prostate with every thrust. He groaned his name and Craig felt his ass tighten around his cock and he pumped his cock in and out of his ass faster. 

“Craig, bro, I’m gonna come,” Ethan gasped.

“Go on,” he whispered, staring into his eyes. “Come for me, baby.” 

Ethan’s ass tightened even more around his cock and Craig groaned. Ethan moaned helplessly as he came, filling his new panties with his come. Craig groaned at the sight and felt his own climax coming. He fucked his boyfriend’s ass erratically as he came deep inside him, whispering his name over and over. He stood, gasping for breath, staring down at his boyfriend’s beautiful, sweaty, exhausted form. He stepped away and let his legs fall to the floor and smiled with some perverse satisfaction as he imagined his seed leaking out of his ass and down his thighs. He leaned over him and stroked some stray strands of hair out of his face.

“I love you,” he said, kissing him gently. “You’re so amazing, bro.”

Ethan laid a hand against Craig’s face and returned the kiss. It was lazy and chaste and Craig poured all the love he could pour into it. 

“I love you, too, bro,” he said. Craig smiled and rested his forehead against his. “Although, as much as I like you being all forceful and dominant, your desk isn’t the most comfortable thing in the world. You mind if we get up?”

Craig chuckled and grabbed his hand, helping him up gently. He got another look at Ethan’s come drenched panties. “Tell me you have more of those.”

Ethan laughed and rolled his eyes. “Nope, I just let you tell me to ruin the only pair of sexy underwear and just went along with it,” he joked. “No more lingerie for you, bro.”

Craig pulled Ethan’s panties back on him and rested his hands on his ass gently. “I may have to do something about that, then,” he said. He kissed him again. “Come on, get dressed. Let’s see a movie before the girls get out of school.”

“Don’t you have work to do?” Ethan asked. 

“Actually, no. It was a pretty boring day before you showed up,” he admitted.

“Then I’d love to see a movie,” he said. Craig watched as he pulled his panties down and fished around the duffle bag until he had found a clean pair of underwear and pulled it on. When they were dressed, they left the office hand in hand and Craig grinned as hearts were broken right and left as they walked out the door.


	3. Morning Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan sleeps in and wakes to a wonderful surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that I should verify that everything happening here is 10000% consensual. Consent is sexy. There will be no dub-con here. Also, I have no actual idea where this chapter came from, at all. Like, I was trying to do some studying and then this thing popped into my head and then it was here. Yall let me know what you think of it!

It was a slow, sleepy, wintery weekend morning. The kind that Ethan usually slept through while Craig went downstairs to work out. Sometimes he would wake him up and Ethan would blearily change into workout clothes and grab a cup of coffee before making his way down to Craig’s personal gym to lift weights or do cardio or whatever Craig felt like doing. Craig would always tell him that drinking water was better for his health, usually right before Ethan would hit him with his stirring spoon. 

This wasn’t one of those mornings. Ethan was sleeping blissfully in his and Craig’s king size bed, snuggled contentedly in the warm blankets on a lazy Saturday morning. His arms were wrapped around one of Craig’s pillows. It smelled like his shampoo and it always happened whenever Craig got up earlier than him. 

The other great thing about lazy weekends was, of course, sex. Ethan wasn’t sure what was more impressive, how active his libido was after all his years of celibacy after Alex died, or Craig’s ability to keep up with him. And of course, there was the relatively recent development in their relationship. The one where Craig turned out to enjoy being dominant and their sex life evolved into something rough and dirty and glorious. 

Ethan was just coming to from some very restful sleep. He yawned and stretched as he took his time waking up. The first thing he noticed as he became awake was that there was something hot and wet wrapped around his dick. And someone was playing with his balls. He opened his eyes. He couldn’t see anything. It was either a really dark morning, or they had relocated to Alaska in the middle of the night, or he was blindfolded. He was wide awake now and he moaned as he felt the hot mouth on his dick lick his head. 

He wanted to take the blindfold off. They talked about doing this, waking each other up with sex, but they hadn’t actually done it yet. And now Craig was doing it and he couldn’t see! It drove him nuts that he couldn’t see Craig sucking his dick. He raised his hands to take the blindfold off. Craig popped off his dick.

“Leave it,” he said. “I don’t want you to see this.”

“Aaaawww,” he cried. “I want to see it…”

“Stop whining already,” he said. Ethan could feel him pumping his dick and his other hand playing with his balls. He let his head rest against his pillow and moaned as Craig’s hot mouth wrapped around his dick. It was incredible. He arched up and bucked his hips into Craig’s waiting mouth. 

Craig popped off his cock again and wrapped his hand around Ethan’s shaft. He slowly kissed his way up Ethan’s body, pausing to bite and suck on his chest. Ethan whined at the sensation. They would bruise later, but at least they would be hidden. He whined again as Craig’s mouth wrapped around one of his nipples and sucked on him. Ethan writhed and blindly reached up to run a hand through Craig’s hair, feeling the sweat on his neck and his back as he found Craig’s head. Craig snatched his hand up with his free hand and pinned it against the headboard above him. 

“No touching,” he growled. Ethan shivered, but he reached up with his other hand to run over Craig’s muscled back. Craig growled again and his hand left Ethan’s cock and pinned it to the headboard as well. 

“You’re being naughty, slut,” he hissed into his ear. Ethan struggled against his grip, but Craig was much stronger than him, it was no use. “Maybe I need to teach you a lesson.”

Craig gripped his wrists in one hand and Ethan heard the drawer next to him open and close. Something jingled in Craig’s hands. He was shifted and suddenly Craig flipped him over so that he was on his stomach. He felt something cold and metal fasten around one of his wrists and then the other. He pulled, testing the restraints. He couldn’t move. 

_I must be tied to the bedpost,_ he thought at first. His second was, _Wait, when did Craig get handcuffs?_ This was another one of those things they talked about doing, but hadn't gotten the chance to try yet.

“On your knees, whore,” Craig whispered. Ethan obeyed his body shivering with the morning cold. Craig went left and walked into the closet, from what Ethan could tell. He felt the bed shift when he returned.

“Remember your safe word?” he asked.

“Hail Mary,” he replied.

“Good,” he said. Ethan suddenly felt something smack on his ass, something hard. A paddle. He cried out. 

“You didn’t obey me,” Craig said. “I want you to count while I punish you. Be good, and I might let you go. Or I might just use your pretty hole until I’m done with you. Do you understand?”

Ethan nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Craig smacked his ass and Ethan hissed. “One.” He was so hard it ached. He couldn’t move, though. There was no way to get relief.

“I wake you up with my mouth around your dick,” he said as he spanked him a second time. Ethan counted dutifully. “I make you feel good, I give you one order. Do you remember what it was?”

He spanked him again. “Three,” he said. “You told me not to touch you, sir.”

“That’s right, I did,” he replied, bringing the paddle down on his ass again.

“Four,” Ethan cried. He could feel tears collecting in his eyes. He rutted back against Craig. 

“I was going to make you feel so good,” he said, spanking him again. “Now I have to punish you because you couldn’t follow simple instructions, you slut.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” he replied. “I won’t do it again.”

“I believe you, baby,” Craig said, rubbing his back. Ethan whimpered his answer as he felt the paddle strike is ass again. “But I still need to punish you.” 

Ethan quivered under Craig’s touch. The soothing hand running up and down his back and the sharp, rough pain of Craig spanking his ass. It was overwhelming. He craved Craig’s touch to satisfy his aching erection. 

“You good, baby?” Craig asked. “We can stop if you want.”

“I’m fine, sir,” he replied. 

“Good,” he could practically feel the smirk in Craig’s voice before the paddle struck his ass again. 

“Six,” he cried. “Please sir…”

“Oh now you have manners,” he said. “Please what?”

“Please touch me, sir,” he begged. Instead, he received another smack and he groaned as he rutted back against him. “Please. I need you to touch me.”

“Do you, slut?” he asked. “Maybe you should have thought about that before you disobeyed me.” Craig brought down the paddle against his ass again, a little harder this time, but not hard enough to be distressing.

“Eight,” he ground out. “I’ll behave, sir. I swear!”

Craig spanked him again. “You bet your ass you will, you fucking whore, because I’m not letting you go when I’m done,” he growled. 

Ethan tensed in anticipation and smirked. He got what he wanted. He could feel his cock leaking pre-cum like crazy. He felt the tenth spank land against his ass and he cried out his obligatory count. He felt Craig’s hands massaging his ass and he rutted against him.

“I wish you could see how pretty your ass looks like this,” he said, blowing gently against his inflamed skin. Ethan whimpered at the sensation. “All red and sore and begging for me to use it.”

Ethan whined as Craig blew on his hole. The suspense was killing him. “Please use me, sir,” he begged. “Please, I need it.”

Craig chuckled and smacked his ass again with his bare hand. Ethan wasn’t sure if he should count, but he counted it. “I bet you do, baby,” he purred. Ethan gasped as he felt Craig’s finger teasing his entrance. “A slut needs cock, needs to be fucked. Is that what you are? A slut?”

Ethan gasped and moaned as Craig teased him. “Yes, sir. I’m a slut, a whore.”

Craig smacked his ass again and he cried out. “Who’s whore?”

“Yours, sir,” he replied. He gasped and counted again as Craig smacked his ass once more.

“That’s right, you’re my slut,” he said. “For how long, slut?”

“Until… until you’re done with me,” he whimpered. 

Craig was massaging his ass gently. “That’s right, until I’m done and I find some other slut to worship my big dick. But I don’t think that’ll ever happen. Your hole treats my cock too good to let you go.”

Ethan stopped breathing as he felt Craig’s cock teasing his entrance, sliding up between his cheeks until it rested on his lower back. He heard a bottle cap open and he shivered as Craig moved away from him to pour cold lube on his hole. He knelt further into the pillow beneath him and stuck his ass up in the air, presenting it to his lover. He groaned as he felt two fingers breach his entrance. 

“Jesus,” Craig swore. “Your ass just sucks my fingers in like it’s nothing.” He added a third finger and Ethan hissed at the intrusion as his ass was spread open by Craig’s fingers. He whined as they brushed against his prostate.

“Yeah, baby,” Craig purred. “Whine like a bitch for me. I can’t wait to feel you around my dick.”

Ethan moaned as Craig’s fingers pumped in and out of his hole. It was too much, he couldn’t take it. He felt his balls tighten and his hole tightened around Craig’s fingers. He shouted as his orgasm swept through him, spilling his cum on the sheets beneath them. Craig didn’t stop, just kept fucking him with his fingers as Ethan gasped for breath. 

“That’s it. That’s my pretty slut. Coming just from my fingers,” he said, rubbing his ass. “You good, baby?”

“I’m great, sir,” he said, his chest heaving as he came down from his climax.

“Good,” he purred. He reached down between Ethan’s legs and began to jerk him until he was hard again. “Because I’m not through with you yet.”

The lube bottle snapped open and Ethan heard Craig lubing up his cock. He tried to relax, but he couldn’t help himself. He stopped breathing as he felt the tip of Craig’s cock press against his hole and gasped as he was breached, his ass being filled with his dick. He breathed again when Craig was fully seated inside him. Craig didn’t give him much time to adjust before he began fucking him brutally. Ethan felt him grip his hips as he plowed into his ass and he cried out, moaning into his pillow as his ass was claimed. 

“Oh Christ,” Craig praised. “Your ass is so hot and perfect.” 

Ethan just moaned in response as he was fucked. He felt Craig’s hand smack against his ass again. “I just complimented you, whore,” he growled, thrusting sharply into his ass and brushing over his prostate. “What do you say?”

“Fourteen,” he said. “Thank you, sir.”

Craig thrust into him again for good measure and rolled his hips around as Ethan moaned out a curse. “That’s better, baby.”

He resumed his brutal pace, fucking into him so hard that between that and the spanking, Ethan wasn’t sure if he would be able to sit at all next week. Of course, Craig would use that as an excuse to do more exercise or something. But right now, he loved every minute of it. He cried out as Craig withdrew his cock all the way to the head and slammed back into him.

“You make such pretty sounds for me,” he heard him whisper against his ear. Ethan moaned and turned his head, but his arms were in the way. It just gave Craig better access to him and he paused in his fucking to suck his skin just beneath his ear. Ethan gasped as Craig sucked his skin, but he dared not move. Finally Craig nipped him one last time and came off his neck.

“Now everyone will know who you belong to,” he whispered against his ear. He resumed his merciless pace and Ethan let his head hang between his outstretched arms as Craig fucked his ass. For all of two seconds, anyway. Craig grabbed his hair and pulled him back until his head was above his shoulders, being pulled back as Craig thrust into him.

“Don’t hide, baby,” he said. “I want to hear you beg.”

“Please sir, please,” he begged faithfully.

“Please what?”

“Please let me cum again!” he cried.

“Well, since you begged so prettily,” he said. He felt Craig’s other hand slide around his waist and wrap around his aching cock. 

It felt like their sex had gone on for hours. It probably had, for all Ethan knew. But he was powerless to do anything about it. His hair being pulled back, Craig jerking him off while he fucked him into the mattress, he would be completely fine if this lasted all morning. Hell, he’d be okay if they just spent the day having sex! But for now, he just moaned and whined while his body was used by his dominant lover. 

His breathing hitched as he felt his balls rise again. His stomach tightened and his ass tightened around Craig’s cock. He heard him groan and increase the pace he jerked him at. He cried out as he spilled his second orgasm of the morning into Craig’s hand, moaning as Craig just pumped his orgasm out of him. He would have collapsed onto the bed and just let Craig fuck his ass until he came himself, but he was still bound by Craig’s fist in his hair. 

“That’s it, baby,” he moaned. “Mmm, your cum tastes so good.” Ethan barely registered the words, and if there was any more energy in his body, he was sure those words alone would have made him hard again instantly.

Craig’s thrusts became erratic as he fucked him faster, without any thought towards Ethan’s heaving body. He finally let Ethan’s hair go and he collapsed against the pillows beneath him as Craig adjusted his angle of his thrusts, fucking just as hard as he had before. 

“Oh fuck, oh Christ,” Craig groaned, a litany of curses as he fucked into his ass. Ethan felt his cock pulse inside him. “OH FUUUUCK!!” Craig shouted, as he dumped his load inside Ethan’s hole. Ethan moaned as he felt Craig’s seed filling him, as Craig fucked him until his orgasm had been milked for every last drop. He breathed through his mouth. 

Craig’s cock slipped from his hole and he quickly untied the blindfold from around his eyes. Ethan blinked at the light and looked down. The blindfold had been a tie. He grinned. Even on a lazy Saturday morning, Craig’s clothes were somehow involved. He looked up and saw Craig unlock the handcuffs that bound him to the bed. As soon as they were free he rubbed his wrists. They hadn’t been that tight, but he was still sore from being in that position for so long.

“Sit up, bro,” Craig said. Ethan groaned but rolled over and sat up. Craig got behind him and sat down and began rubbing his shoulders. Ethan sighed and hung his head down, too tired to keep it up any more.

“How was that?” Craig asked him as he massaged his aching shoulders. “You good, bro?”

“Dude, that was incredible,” he replied. “I remember the first time we had rough, kinky sex, I thought that I had created a monster. I was totally right.”

Craig chuckled from behind him. “Yeah, but I’m your monster, bro,” he said, kissing his head. 

Ethan hummed in reply. “By the way, how long have we been here for?”

“Well, I finished my workout over an hour ago,” Craig mused. “And then I came up here and had that idea to wake you up. And that took about… an hour or so.”

“I believe it,” he said. Craig finished massaging him and he rolled his shoulders as feeling returned to them.

“Come on,” Craig said, getting up. “You need to hydrate after working out. And after massages.”

Ethan groaned and leaned back against the headboard. “Do we have to?”

“Yes, bro,” Craig said, heading towards the door. “Besides, it’s almost lunch time. I’ll cook you food.”

Ethan felt his stomach growl loudly at the mention of food, now that his libido had been satisfied for the time being. He rolled over to watch Craig walk towards the door to their room.

“Aren’t you gonna put clothes on?” Ethan asked, watching his boyfriend’s muscular back walk away from him, his glorious ass bare for all the world to see.

“No,” Craig said, smirking back at him. “The curtains are all drawn and it’s not like anyone else is home.”

“But it’s coooold,” Ethan whined.

“Then you can always come down with me and keep me warm,” Craig grinned. “If you’re up for it, anyway.” He walked out of the room and down the stairs.

 _He fucks me, then he offers me food. He must be an angel,_ he thought. _Or a demon, considering what he just did to me. Either way, far be it from me to ignore that kind of invitation._ He took his time getting up before he limped his way down the stairs with the blanket draped around his shoulders, the promise of food proving more enticing than his bed.


End file.
